onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Cracker
| affiliation = Big Mom Pirates; Charlotte Family | occupation = | epithet = | bounty = 860,000,000 | jva = }} "Thousand Arms" Charlotte Cracker is the tenth son of the Charlotte Family, Totto Land's Minister of Biscuit, and one of the Three Sweet Commanders of the Big Mom Pirates. Appearance Cracker is a towering man, being roughly three times taller than an average person. His arms and legs are considerably thin for his huge torso. He has an extremely long pointy beard all the way down to his abdomen and bushy sideburns. He wears battle armor that is styled after crackers, a helmet with horns on the sides, gloves, boots and a belt with the letters "BIS" on it. Personality Cracker is loyal to his mother and crew and so got angry when his stepfather revealed their secrets to the Straw Hat Pirates. He is very confident in his power and prefers to deal with enemies alone, hating outside interference he also has a violent temper similar to his mother. Like Big Mom, he views his own father and stepfathers as outsiders and not members of their family. Abilities and Powers As a member of the Three Sweet Commanders, Cracker has some kind of authority over the Big Mom Pirates. As Minister of Biscuits, Cracker is responsible for procuring and distributing biscuits to whoever needs it. Cracker's mere presence alone was enough to cause the nearby homies to shrink away and wither in fear, indicating tremendous power. His bounty of 860,000,000 indicates that the World Government considers him highly dangerous and threatening to their operations. Big Mom was also confident that Cracker could quickly bring down the Straw Hat Pirates, who managed to bring down Donquixote Doflamingo, which is a further testament to Cracker's power. Even Luffy admitted that he has no choice but to go all out in order to bring him down. Cracker has immense physical strength, as he was able to pull Pound, a very large man, out of the ground by his hair with one hand. He was also able to blast Luffy away with great force. He is strongly durable, as he was able to withstand a powerful kick from Luffy to his forearm. Devil Fruit Cracker has seemingly eaten a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to multiply his limbs by simply tapping himself. When his arms multiply, he appears to gain new weapons for each new arm, including ones he didn't use before. Weapons Cracker wields a huge double-edged sword almost as big as his body. In his multi-limbed form, Cracker wields additional swords like his first along with a cracker shield. History Totto Land Arc While Pound, one of Big Mom's husbands, was explaining to Luffy and Nami about the homies and Big Mom's power, Cracker appeared and scolded him for giving away information. After Cracker pulled Pound out of the ground, he begged Cracker to allow him to see Charlotte Chiffon so he could congratulate her on her marriage. As Cracker held Pound up, Randolph came in to ambush Nami and Luffy, but Cracker blew Randolph, his crane, and the nearby homies away with his immense power. Cracker berated Randolph for interfering and stated that since Luffy defeated Doflamingo, Big Mom sent him since his sister, Charlotte Brûlée, would probably have her hands full with them. Brûlée, the homies, and the master of the Seducing Woods Baum stated that they would have succeeded, but Cracker wanted to leave no room for error right before the tea party. Cracker prepared to execute Pound, not considering him to be family at all, but Luffy suddenly countered his sword swing and kicked him in the arm, causing him to let go of Pound. Cracker and Luffy engaged in battle, but Cracker quickly blew Luffy away as he tapped on his arm, causing it to multiply. Major Battles *Charlotte Cracker vs. Monkey D. Luffy Trivia *His name is based on the baked biscuit cracker, which follows the food themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. References Site Navigation it:Charlotte Cracker Category:Male Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users